HELLO HELLO LOVE!
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Tarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh saling menempel sepenuhnya, dengan satu tangan saja. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya di tengkuk untuk memaksanya bersandar di dadamu. Tenggelamkan kepalamu di lehernya dengan mata terpejam. Lalu katakan, 'bertahanlah di sisiku sebentar lagi, Yesung'ah'." / KYUSUNGXIANWOOK FF


HELLO HELLO LOVE

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Guixian

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

.

_Lagi-lagi dapet PR dari Neena, mana ditagih lewat FB juga. Jadinya ide aneh ini yang muncul pas mandi. Karena saya lagi maruk, pake 2 Kyuhyun aja lah. Malas cari pair. Hehehe..._

_KyuSung_

_(alur cepat)_

_Happy reading_

.

.

"Kim Ryeowook! Cepat sedikit! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" teriakan Yesung dari luar rumahnya.

"Ne, hyung..., sebentar!"

Kim Ryeowook berlari keluar menyusul kakaknya. Hari ini hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Dan Ryeowook bangun kesiangan karena terlalu asyik mempersiapkan penampilannya hari ini.

"Mianhae, hyung," ucap Ryeowook lirih sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kakak.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan adiknya. Dan mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hai, Twins!" sebuah sapaan terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Xian hyung!" panggil Ryeowook.

"Hai, Wookkie, kau semakin manis," ucap namja bernama Guixian itu sambil mengacak rambut Wookkie.

"Cih! Dasar!" cibir Yesung seraya meninggalkan adik kembarnya bersama sang kekasih.

Tunggu! Kembar?

Tidak. Sebenarnya mereka bukan anak kembar.

Umma Yesung tak kunjung memiliki keturunan setelah 10 tahun menikah dengan appa Yesung. Hingga akhirnya terpaksa beliau menikah lagi, karena desakan keluarga besarnya. Dan saat istri keduanya hamil, ternyata umma Yesung juga tengah mengandung. Usia kehamilan mereka terpaut beberapa minggu, tapi anehnya mereka melahirkan di hari yang sama. Sayangnya Umma Ryeowook meninggal saat melahirkan. Jadi umma dan appa Yesung memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Karena itulah, kadang Yesung kesal dan bersikap kasar padanya.

Dan meski wajah mereka tak serupa, orang-orang percaya kalau mereka kembar. Karena tak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Kecuali Guixian.

"Baby, mianhae, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Tapi, rasa sayangmu terbagi, hyung. Itu menyakitiku...!" teriak Wookkie.

Guixian menangkup wajah Wookkie. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankanmu di sisiku."

"Hyung..."

Kedua namja itu saling pandang dalam waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya Guixian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya.

Deg! Jantung Wookkie berdetak tak beraturan, matanya melebar menyadari namja tampan itu semakin mendekat, dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Pletak!"

"Agghh! Ya! Kim Yesung! Kenapa memukulku?!" protes Guixian.

"Baca naskahnya, Cho! Tidak ada adegan kissing dalam ceritaku! Jangan mencari kesempatan! Dasar pervert!" teriak Yesung kesal.

"Cih! Katakan saja kau cemburu karena adikmu punya kekasih setampan aku kan?"

"Mwo?! Jangan bercanda! Kau bosan hidup, ya!" teriak Yesung lagi sembari mengangkat kursi yang ia duduki, bersiap melemparkannya pada Guixian.

"Yesung'ah..., sudah-sudah! Jangan marah, ne!" salah satu temannya sambil memegangi Yesung.

Guixian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yesung, memancing amarah namja manis itu.

"Ah, molla! Kalian syuting sendiri saja! Aku malas!" ucapnya seraya keluar gudang sekolah mereka yang mereka sulap menjadi tempat syuting.

Yah, mereka sedang melakukan syuting film pendek yang akan mereka ikut sertakan dalam lomba yang diadakan oleh sebuah stasiun TV di Korea.

Ceritanya adalah tentang seorang namja tampan yang menjalin hubungan dengan dua namja manis sekaligus. Tepatnya ia bertunangan dengan seorang namja manis, dan berpacaran di belakangnya dengan adik dari tunangannya.

Guixian berperan sebagai namja tampan itu, sedangkan Wookkie berperan sebagai kekasihnya. Sementara tunangan Guixian diperankan oleh teman mereka. Dan Yesung berperan sebagai penulis cerita dari film ini.

.

KyuSung

.

"Kim Yesung! Apa waktu istirahat kurang panjang?!" geram Guixian sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yesung dengan gemas karena teman sebangkunya tertidur begitu masuk kelas.

"Berisik, Xian!" tepisnya.

"Sebentar lagi seonsaengnim datang. Buka matamu!" ucap Xian sambil memukul kepala Yesung dengan bukunya.

"Ishhk!" desis Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang teraniaya.

Guixian tertawa melihatnya. Namja manis di sampingnya itu memang selalu terlihat manis di matanya. Meskipun setiap hari dia tak pernah berhenti mengomel. Tapi karena Guixian mengenalnya sejak mereka SD dulu, jadi dia tahu seperti apa Yesung yang sebenarnya.

"Selamat siang!" sapa seorang guru saat memasuki kelas mereka. "Hari ini, ada seorang siswa baru yang akan belajar di kelas ini."

"Siapa namja bodoh yang datang ke sekolah saat pelajaran hampir berakhir?" ucap Yesung yang hanya terdengar oleh Guixian.

Namja tampan itu tertawa tertahan mendengarnya.

"Masuklah!" panggil guru itu pada murid barunya.

Seorang namja tampan yang nyaris serupa dengan Cho Guixian, yang lebih pantas menyandang predikat kembar, daripada YeWook, masuk ke ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ucapnya.

"Ommo!"

"Kyu'ah?" teriak Yesung dan Guixian hampir bersamaan.

"Annyeong, hyungie!"

"Nah, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku sepupu dari Guixian hyung."

"Kyuhyun berusia 2 tahun dibawah kalian. Karena loncat kelas, makanya dia bisa berada di sini. Bukan begitu, Kyuhyun'ssi?"

"Ani! Seharusnya aku bisa langsung masuk universitas," jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat gurunya sweetdrop. "Tapi aku memilih untuk masuk ke sini, untuk mengejar orang yang aku sukai. Yesungie hyung! Bersiaplah untuk jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung dan Guixian bersamaan.

Sementara namja bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya menyeringai.

.

Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk namja yang terus saja menempel pada kakaknya. Sementara Yesung tampak berusaha lepas darinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada Guixian yang tampak kesal melihat sepupunya.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tahu. Dia bahkan tidak bilang akan pindah ke sekolah ini."

"Cih! Memang kenapa kalau aku pindah ke sini? Apa hyung takut aku akan menjadi saingan hyung untuk menjadi namjachingu Ye-eummph!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Cho!" ucap Yesung sembari membungkam mulut Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu menyebut namanya di depan Wookkie.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung. "Waeee?"

"Berisik!"

"Cih!" decih Kyu seraya menoleh. "Ah, kau Kim Ryeowook hyung kan? Kau semakin manis, hyung. Kalau aku belum memiliki Yesungie hyung, aku pasti akan menyukaimu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'milik', bocah?!" ucap Yesung kesal seraya memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Xian hyung, hari ini aku yang bertugas memasak. Bisa antar aku belanja?" tanya Wookkie sambil menggandeng lengan Guixian.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut melihat keakraban mereka. Diliriknya Yesung yang sama sekali tak bereaksi. Apa ada yang terlewatkan olehnya?

"Hei, anak SMP, ayo pergi!" ucap Yesung seraya berlalu.

Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu melangkah menyusulnya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sementara Guixian tampak tak suka melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, hyung!" ucap Wookkie sembari menarik kekasihnya keluar dari sekolah. Yang ditarik tak menyahut. Hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju halte bus. Diam-diam menatap namja yang ia rindukan. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berjumpa, ya? Sepertinya terakhir saat Kyuhyun mengunjungi sepupunya waktu liburan awal masuk SMP dulu.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Yesung lebih tua darinya, di depan Guixian. Dan Yesung langsung menolaknya.

"_Aku tidak tertarik pada hoobae."_

Kata-kata Yesung saat itulah yang membuatnya bertekad untuk menyusulnya masuk ke tingkat yang sama dengannya. Kyuhyun ingat saat itu, Guixian tersenyum melihatnya ditolak oleh Yesung.

"_Yesung tidak akan menyukai anak kecil, Kyu!"_

Ucapan Guixian sangat membuatnya kesal. Dia yakin, sepupunya juga menyukai Yesung. Tapi karena mereka adalah sahabat, Xian takut persahabatan mereka akan putus jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya justru akan berpacaran dengan Kim Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sungie hyung, sejak kapan Xian hyung dan Wookie hyung pacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak menyahut. Namja manis itu hanya menunduk menatap trotoar yang ia pijak.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun, tapi tetap tak diindahkan. "Baby hyungie?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung masih tak menyahut. Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, seraya mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Yesung yang tertunduk. Dan..

Chuu...

Satu kecupan singkat menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!" teriak Yesung kesal seraya melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu justru menangkap tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Cho!" protes Yesung kesal.

"Shireo! Kau yang mengacuhkanku, hyung! Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Itu karena kau seenaknya menciumku!"

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu, hyung. Niatku baik, kok!"

"Kau ini!"

"Ommo! Lihat siapa ini? Ya! Yesungie, Xian, apa kalian sedang selingkuh di belakang Wookkie, eoh?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara itu.

"Ya! Teukkie hyung! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku begitu? Lagi pula, apa kau sudah terlalu tua hingga bisa menganggap bocah mesum ini Guixian?!" kesal Yesung sambil menunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi dia bukan Guixian? Tapi dia mirip sekali dengannya. Tapi memang terlihat lebih muda, sih!" ucap namja cantik itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini lebih tampan dari Xian hyung, ahjussi!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau panggil aku apa?! Ya! Kau bermulut tajam seperti Guixian!" teriak Teukkie.

Yesung tergelak mendengarnya. "Aku rasa itulah kemiripan mereka, hyung!"

"Ya! Baby hyungie!" protes Kyuhyun.

"B-baby? Apa kau pacaran dengannya, Yesungie?"

"Ne/Ani!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Yesung bareng.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung.

Teukkie, atau Leeteuk, tetangga Yesung itu menatap keduanya heran. "Kurasa tak apa," ucapnya yang membuat Yesung menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Mungkin seperti pelarian pada awalnya. Tapi sepertinya anak ini cukup baik. Dan lebih baik dari pada kau terus menyimpan rasa pada Xian. Itu tidak baik untuk persahabatan dan persaudaraan kalian."

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Yesung menyukai Xian. Dan setahunya Xian juga menyukai Yesung. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka tidak bersama? Apa karena Wookkie?

..

Guixian berjalan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang sedang memilih bahan makanan. Sejak appa mereka dipindah tugaskan ke luar negeri, dan sang umma mengikutinya, kedua saudara itu berbagi tugas harian.

Meskipun Yesung selalu bersikap keras pada Ryeowook, tapi namja itu selalu mengambil tugas lebih banyak dari adiknya. Meski sikap acuhnya kadang keterlaluan, tapi dia selalu ada saat Ryeowook merasa kesepian. Mengawasinya diam-diam dan tak terlihat.

"_Hei, Guixian, kau mau bertanding game denganku? Yang kalah harus melakukan permintaan pemenang!" _tantang Yesung suatu hari.

"_Wae? Apa kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya?" _tebak Xian saat itu. Dia ingat, Yesung akan berulang tahun.

Kim Yesung hanya meringis melihatnya. _"Kau memang yang terbaik, Xian'ah!"_ ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Xian dari belakang. Membuatnya merasa sangat gugup.

"_Arraseo! Ayo kita lakukan!"_ jawab Guixian.

Mereka bertanding game selama beberapa jam. Dan akhirnya Yesung memenangi pertandingan itu. Yesung tahu Xian akan mengalah padanya. Xian sengaja mengalah untuk menyenangkannya. Dan Yesung memanfaatkan itu dengan baik.

"_Jadi, apa permintaanmu? Kado ulangtahun yang mahal, eoh? Atau kencan manis?"_ goda Xian.

"_Tepatnya, pernyataan cinta,"_ ucap Yesung yang membuat Xian kaget dan gugup di saat bersamaan.

"_M-mwo? I-itu..."_

"_Aku mohon..., ani, tidak sekarang, tapi saat kencan di hari ulang tahun kami."_

"_Kami?"_

"_Ne, kau lupa Wookkie juga berulang tahun?"_

"_Ja-jangan katakan kau ingin aku menyatakannya di depan wookkie!"_

"_Tentu saja! Memangnya di depan siapa lagi? Katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Aku mohon...!"_

"_M-mwo?"_ sentak Xian.

"_Wookkie menyukaimu. Sejak kita SD. Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Jadi aku mohon, Xian'ah..."_

Guixian terdiam tak bersuara. Keputusannya mengalah pada Yesung adalah kesalahan. Dan kesalahannya yang terbesar adalah menyetujui permintaan itu. Tanpa sekalipun Xian tahu, Yesung memintanya dengan hati yang terluka.

"Hyung, apa malam ini kau akan makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Wookkie yang membuyarkan lamunan Xian.

"Ne? Sepertinya tidak, Wookkie'ah. Kau tahu, kerabat Kyuhyun di kota ini hanya kami. Dia pasti pindah ke rumah kami. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya di hari pertamanya."

Bibir Wookkie mengerucut mendengar alasan Xian. "Kau kan bisa mengajaknya juga," harapnya.

"Lain kali saja, ne?" ucap Xian sambil membelai kepala Wookkie lembut.

Alasan.

Mana mungkin dia mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah keluarga Kim? Dia takut tidak akan bisa menahan rasa cemburunya saat melihat Kyuhyun terus bermanja pada Yesungnya.

Yesung-nya? Ya. Xian masih sangat menyukai Yesung. Hanya Yesung.

Jikapun ia bersikap sangat lembut pada Wookkie, dan sebaliknya bersikap kasar dan selalu bertengkar dengan Yesung, adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menutupi perasaannya.

.

**KyuSung**

.

Yesung sudah berusaha untuk mengacuhkan namja di depannya. Tapi ia tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak hentinya menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip. Sesekali namja tampan itu menyingkirkan poninya, atau membelai wajahnya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Bisakah kau diam, bocah? Atau sebaiknya kau pulang sana!"

"Shireo! Aku mau makan malam di sini. Aku merindukanmu, baby. Apa kau tidak tahu?!"

"Ani!" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Ya! Baby hyungie! Kau kejam sekali! Bisa-bisanya memgacuhkan namja setampan ini?!"

"Cih! Aku tidak melihat ada namja tampan di sini. Bagiku kau ini anak kec-"

Chuu!

Kalimat Yesung terputus saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya. Lagi.

Blank.

"Apa anak kecil akan melakukan itu, baby?" tanyanya santai.

Still loading.

"Mulai sekarang tatap aku sebagai namja dewasa, hyung! Arra?" titah Kyuhyun sembari kembali mengecup ringan bibir Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ya!" protes Yesung akhirnya. Rohnya yang sempat berpendar, telah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa berteriak sekencang itu, baby?"

"Jangan memanggilku baby! Dasar bocah mesum! Kau telah mencuri first, second, third kissku dalam satu hari. Arrggghh! Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar...!"

Kalimat Yesung terputus saat ia bermaksud memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Sudut matanya menangkap bayang seseorang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Dan saat namja itu menoleh, dilihatnya Wookkie dan Xian yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Hyung..., apa kau dan Kyuhyun..."

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kau juga bosan hidup?!" teriak Yesung kesal seraya berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yesungie hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun, berniat menyusul Yesung.

"Kyu!" panggil Xian.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kita pulang!" perintah Xian tanpa menginginkan penolakan.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menambah 'warna' dalam kehidupan Xian dan Yesung. Bocah iblis itu benar-benar membuat Yesung salah tingkah. Dan itu sangat membuat Xian terganggu.

Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasih Yesung. Dan tanpa peduli pada penolakan Yesung, dia dengan santainya memeluk, mencium dan bersikap mesra pada Yesung kapanpun dan dimanapun.

..

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan memutuskan hubungan kami!"

"M-mwo?"

"Aku tidak tahan melihat namja lain mendekatimu, dan aku juga tidak bisa terus bersama namja yang tak aku cintai dan membuatmu menangis diam-diam!"

"Hyung..."

"Aku mohon, Junsu'ah, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Tetaplah di sisiku, aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama..."

"Cut!"

Xian melepaskan pelukannya pada Wookkie. "Apa lagi, Yesungie?"

"Mollayo! Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi apa ya?" ucap Yesung sambil berpikir.

"Ya! Jelaskan apa yang kurang! Jangan sembarangan meminta pengulangan adegan!" protes Xian.

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu, Cho Guixian!" teriak Yesung tak kalah kesal.

Set!

Sebuah tarikan membuat tubuh Yesung berbalik dan jatuh dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Ya! Apa yang..."

"Tarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh saling menempel sepenuhnya, dengan satu tangan saja. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya di tengkuk untuk memaksanya bersandar di dadamu. Tenggelamkan kepalamu di lehernya dengan mata terpejam. Lalu katakan, 'bertahanlah di sisiku sebentar lagi, Yesung'ah'."

Guixian tersentak melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Yesung. Sepupunya itu benar-benar...

"Benar begitu kan, Yesungie hyung? Terlihat romantis kan?" ucap Kyu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"I-tu.., benar...," ucap Yesung dengan wajah merona. Entah mengapa, pelukan Kyuhyun dan kata-kata yang ia bisikan padanya, merasuk sampai ke dalam hatinya.

"Tr...!" ponsel Xian bergetar.

"Ne, Seonsaengnim? Aku dan Yesung? Arraseo."

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Xian menarik Yesung menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari gudang.

"Kyu, tolong antar Wookkie, kami ada rapat dengan wali kelas," perintah Guixian sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Yesung menatap Xian bingung saat Xian membawanya ke atap sekolah dan bukan ruang guru. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hei, Xian. Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Ne?"

"Apa maumu, eoh? Yang tadi itu bukan nada telepon, tapi nada SMS kan?"

Guixian tertawa. "Kau tahu ya?" ucapnya.

"Cih! Jangan bercanda! Kita masih punya beberapa adegan yang belum selesai! Ayo kembali!"

"Shireo!"

"Ya! Cho Guixian!"

"Aku tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang terus bersikap seolah kau adalah kekasihnya! Aku sangat membencinya!"

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" teriak Xian.

"Tapi aku akan menganggapnya seperti itu! Ayo kembali. aku tidak mau Wookkie salah paham," ucap Yesung sembari berbalik.

Grep!

Guixian menarik Yesung kembali kearahnya dan langsung menciumnya. Membuat Yesung tersentak kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung! Bukan Kim Ryeowook atau yang lain! Aku menginginkanmu, bukan yang lain!" ucap Guixian sembari memeluk erat Yesung seperti adegan yang Kyuhyun peragakan tadi.

Yesung mendorong Xian dan langsung menamparnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Jangan bicara seegois itu, Xian! Kau adalah namjachingu adikku! Jangan mengatakan apapun atau berpikir untuk mengkhianatinya!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, Kim Yesung?! Kaulah yang egois!"

"M-mwo?"

"Kau memintaku menyatakan perasaanku pada namja yang tidak aku cintai, hanya karena dia, adikmu, menyukaiku. Demi melihat senyumnya, kau mengabaikan perasaanku!"

"Xi-xian..."

"Membuatnya tersenyum adalah tugasmu! Jangan melemparnya padaku! Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, setidaknya biarkan aku menyatakan keberatanku!"

"Guixian aku..."

"Jika kau tak bisa menatapku sebagai namja, setidaknya kau harus tahu, kau mengabaikan kebahagiaan sahabatmu demi adikmu. Bukankah kau egois, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung terduduk di depan Xian. Airmatanya jatuh karena ucapan namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae..., aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin Wookkie bahagia, karena aku tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti saat dia bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa bersikap manis dan lembut padanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan terluka seperti ini. Mianhae...," ucapnya seraya menyentuh bekas tamparannya di pipi Guixian.

Namja tampan di depannya sejenak memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Xian. Aku berusaha menepisnya, tapi aku tahu, rasa itu masih ada. Tapi aku tidak ingin mempertahankan rasa itu. Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Wookkie."

"Aku tahu," ucap Xian lirih.

Yesung tertegun mendengarnya. Ucapan dan ekspresi Guixian kembali terlihat tenang. Ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Wookkie.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu cemburu saat kau bersikap lembut padanya," jujur Yesung.

"Hmm, aku tahu," ucap Guixian sembari tersenyum. "Setidaknya sekali ini, biarkan aku bersikap seperti itu padamu," lanjutnya seraya menarik tengkuk Yesung dan mencium bibir namja manis itu. Memenjarakannya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, biarkan ia mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui ciuman itu.

..

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun menggandeng Wookkie menuruni anak tangga.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm,"

"Haruskah aku menyerah?"

"Wae?"

"Mereka saling mencintai dan aku menghalangi cinta aku..."

"Andwae!" tegas Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam pada Wookkie.

"Mwo?"

"Apa mereka mengatakan kalau mereka saling mencintai?"

"Ne?"

"Mereka tidak akan mengkhianatimu, hyung. Kau harus percaya pada mereka."

"Tapi..."

"Selama mereka tak mengatakan dengan mulut mereka sendiri, maka jangan pernah berpikir bahwa mereka mengkhianatimu. Tunggulah, sampai mereka mengakui perasaan mereka. Itulah hukuman untukmu."

"Hukuman?" ulang Wookkie.

"Karena kau telah berpura-pura tidak tahu perasaan mereka. Tapi jika ternyata mereka memutuskan akan tetap bersikap seperti sebelumnya, maka anggaplah Tuhan menyayangimu. Itu keberuntunganmu."

Wookkie menerawang. "Hukuman, ya?" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya."

"Good boy!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Wookkie.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Kau lebih dewasa dari usiamu."

"Yeah! That's me!"

..

"Selamat pagi, twins!" sapa seseorang.

Wookkie dan Yesung menoleh.

"Woaa..., pagi ini kau terlihat cantik, baby!" ucap Guixian.

"Ne?" ucap Wookkie tak mengerti. Ditolehnya kakaknya ragu.

"Apa? Pergi sana! Kalian membuatku muak!" ucap Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh adiknya hingga menabrak Guixian.

"Ya! Bisakah kau sedikit lembut, Yesung'ah?!"

"Ani!" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Kau ini!" ucap Xian kesal seraya memukul kepala Yesung gemas."Ayo, Wookkie, aku antar ke kelasmu!" ucapnya kemudian seraya menggandeng Wookkie menjauh.

"Ta-tapi...," ucap Wookkie ragu, tapi Xian terus menariknya.

"Jangan terlalu kejam, Wookkie. Kau mau kakakmu menjadi setan diantara kita?" ucapnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

Yesung berdecih mendengarnya.

Jika dalam cerita yang ia tulis, Yoochun dan Junsu bersatu, karena cinta mereka yang begitu kuat. Maka dalam kehidupan nyatanya, Yesung lebih memilih adiknya dan mengorbankan cintanya. Karena Yesung tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, setidaknya ia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan itu padanya. Xian juga telah bertekad untuk mencoba mencintai Wookkie. Karena namja itu sangat baik dan mencintainya. Xian tak ingin menyakiti namja itu dengan keegoisannya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia mulai.

Meski hanya sehari tapi mereka cukup lega. Perasaan mereka tak terkubur begitu saja. Setidaknya mereka telah saling mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

"Kau namja yang hebat, hyung!"

Deg!

Jantung Yesung berdesir saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya.

"K-kyu...?" ucap Yesung sedikit tak nyaman.

Kyuhyu melepaskan pelukannya. "Selamat pagi, baby hyungie," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Yesung sempat terpesona dengan senyum itu. dia baru tahu, Kyuhyun punya sisi sedewasa ini.

"Selamat pa-, hei, kau mewarnai rambutmu?"

"Hmm, aku tidak mau kau menyukaiku karena aku mirip dengan Cho Guixian. Jadi aku mengubahnya. Aku tampan kan?"

"Cih! Dasar anak kecil!" ucap Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil, Yesungie!"

"Ya! Kau kemanakan kata 'hyung'nya?"

"Untuk apa aku memanggil kekasihku, hyung?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak pacaran dengan anak kecil!"

"Aku ini sudah dewasa, baby. Karena anak kecil, tidak akan berani melakukan ini di depan banyak orang," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung mendekat.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa? Menjauh dariku- emmmph...!"

"Uwaaaa...!" teriak para yeoja, saat melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Yesung di depan gerbang sekolah.

Xian yang sempat menoleh karena teriakan itu tampak terkejut melihatnya. Namun perlahan ekspresinya berubah dan berganti sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Mungkin ini baru awal, dan akan muncul banyak rintangan dalam kisah mereka. Tapi setidaknya Xian yakin, pilihannya tidak salah. Dan dia juga percaya, Kyuhyun akan bisa menjaga Yesung lebih baik darinya.

_Semoga bahagia, Yesungie._

_._

**End!**

.

Ga nyambung sama judulnya! Hahahhaha... habisnya gak tau mau dikasih judul apa. Eh inget status FB waktu dengerin lagunya FT Island sama CN Blue. Hehehe...

Dan sepertinya saya salah peran. Harusnya Kyusung kan? Tapi kok feelnya berasa pas YeXian ya? Hahaha... Tapi ga papa kan? Kan sama-sama si evil. #pembelaan diri. Oke, see you in Rain Stories – Rainy Heart HaeSung.

Review please!


End file.
